What happens in the nursing home stays in the nursing home
by zafttwin
Summary: What if instead of the avengers being turned into toddlers they were turned into senior citizens (no pairings/fluff) * please note that this is my first fanfic. Disclaimer: I own nothing, everything belongs to the rightfull owner
1. Ch 1: Return of the Assassins

August 18th 2013 1100 hours-(At SHEILD)_

Clint and Natasha aka Hawkeye and the Black Widow had just returned and were meeting up, to head down to the debriefing room. After two weeks of being on separate missions that almost had a drastic ended; what with being found out, chased, almost captured, and of course being shot at. They were exhausted and wanted to be done with the debriefing so that they could head back to the tower to relax and catch-up with each other. Clint had a strong and steady grip on his favorite bow while walking the hallways of the SHEILD building. Natasha on the other-hand was absentmindedly humming a Russian song while running the tips of her fingers over the pistol strapped to her left thigh. Upon reaching their destination; they entered their personal codes and entered the debriefing room, where Agent Fury was already seated and waiting for them to begin the one hour debrief. While Clint started his report Natasha started to wonder how much damage the tower would have since she was not there to keep everyone in line especially Tony Stark aka Iron Man.

Sure Pepper would be there but she now had the responsibility of running Stark's business. Steve aka Captain America would probably be trying to keep the peace between everyone especially after Tony manages to blow up one of his labs. Bruce aka the HULK should be helping in the labs but knowing how Tony and how annoying he can be he will most likely be located in his room reading a book, knowing that the moment the two assassins walk into the tower they will have exactly four hours before Thor is to return to earth. The moment that they are all together again she will be ready for the chaos that is bound to follow.

* * *

Fear not this is only the opening of the story; will be continued, comments and ideas welcome

Will try to update soon


	2. Ch 2 At the Tower

**(Meanwhile at the tower)**

Three fights had already started before their day had even begun. Tony who was being a pompous know-it-all jerk that he always was and forever will be was arguing with Steve that his plans should have been used in the previous fight the day before. While Steve and Bruce were trying to have a civilized conversation about how the amounts of gamma radiation can influence the human body and how the serum used on Steve could be used in beneficial ways instead of for fighting. Tony who was not used to and didn't like being ignored had butted his way into the conversation, and manipulated the entire conversation to something totally off topic and all about him. This resulted in a four person argument because right after tony had successfully turned the topic of conversation onto himself Pepper had chosen that moment to walk in and attempt to end it before it could escalate.

**(Half-hour later)**

Steve Rogers was taking a break from trying to keep everyone from having arguments turn into full-blown fist fights. In order to get away and not get himself caught-up in the never-ending fights, he calmly took the elevator to the 40th floor where the exercise and training room was. The training/exercise room consisted of the entire floor, but with separate rooms for not only privacy and quiet, but for different set-ups and equipment. For example one room was the designated target range for all weapons the majority being guns, lasers, and arrows. Another room consisted of nothing but weights, and the occasional piece of exercise equipment like the bench press and different weight bars. The floor also contained a room with nothing but treadmills and ellipticals to help and strengthen cardiovascular abilities and endurance. The running track was actually set on the 39th floor due to the size of the track itself. Instead of going for a run Steve decided to stay on the 40th floor and out of the specialized rooms. He opted to stay in the sparring ring to work on his shadow boxing due to the lack of a partner.

On the other hand Bruce had decided to go to and stay on his personal floor for the rest of the day in an attempt to keep the "other guy" at bay, because being in the same room with the others plus the yelling and the fighting was not the best idea. The only other places he would have went to would have been the library or the lab. However seeing as how tony was currently in the lab doing who-knows-what; he calmly got out one of his personal research books and was making some adjustments and any finalizations to some of the more well-known portions that were almost if not already complete.

Pepper and tony were down in the lab where they would be left alone for a while. Where-as Pepper was trying to be constructive and help the not-so newly formed team by trying to talk to Tony. Tony was having none of it and completely blocked Pepper out by starting on a newer model of the Iron Man suit. Suddenly a huge explosion took place in the testing zone sending small tremors through the structure to the building, while it wasn't enough to damage the foundation or the building itself. The explosion did manage to affect a few floors above and below it. Mainly the tremors had tipped furniture or knocked books and other non-breakable and unimportant items to the floor. As tony and pepper retreated from the lab, so that Jarvis the towers AI could deal with extinguishing the small fires and get an estimate of damage without causing injury, or putting anyone else into danger.

* * *

TBC; comments and ideas welcome

Will try to update soon


End file.
